Forever In His Arms
by Purpleem89
Summary: Bella is a single mom raising a moody sixteen year old daughter and two out of control four year boys, Her ex-Husband is irresponsible and her young boyfriend just moved in with her, But when she gets knocked up nothing will ever be the same
1. Yes

**Disclaimer: Most of these characters are Stephanie Meyer's property, but a couple of them and the story line is a figment of my own dirty mind.  
I Would Like To Thank The Betas **Katie (Andrewslove0491) **and **Mac** Who are a part of Project Team Beta and pointed out grammatical and punctuation errors You guys were a great help without you the chapter wouldn't be this good.  
**

* * *

I shrugged out of my jacket and threw it on the floor before I kicked off my shoes and let myself fall onto the damn hotel bed.

Now Why was I at a hotel when I had a perfectly good home with a very comfortable bed?

Because I was an idiot, that's why.

If I had kept my mouth shut, I wouldn't be here.

I would be in my bed with the woman I wanted to call my wife. I sighed.

I shouldn't have snapped at her.

I should have been more considerate. My inner ramblings were cut short when my phone rang.

I groaned, knowing it would most likely be Alice, calling to yell at me.

But Despite knowing better, I answered anyway. "Hello?" My voice was careful.

"Edward!?" Hers was not.

"Hi, Alice."

"Edward, what the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do a DAMN thing, Alice!" I let a little anger seep into my voice.

"Really? Then why did I get a hysterical phone call from a woman sobbing at three in the morning, saying 'It's all over, it's all over?'"

I looked at my watch. Nine-thirty-six A.m.

"Damn, has it really been over ten hours?"

"What happened, Edward?" She sounded annoyed

"I don't know... a lot of things."

"Start at the beginning."

"Umm, we were having dinner..."

* * *

_I sat in the dining room, watching my beautiful girlfriend eat the lasagna she made for us to celebrate our one year anniversary._

_I cleared my throat and she looked up._

_"Is something wrong, Edward?" Her eyes showed so much concern, and it made my heart swell._

_"No, nothing's wrong per se, but I was wondering why we aren't having wine with our anniversary dinner."_

_She looked down and seemed a bit uncomfortable._

_"Well, there is something I was going to tell you later on tonight, preferably after dinner and after we had sex, but I guess there's no time like the present."_

_I groaned._

_If she had planned sex, that meant she was going to seduce me - not that she needed to - and that meant she was wearing something unbearably sexy underneath the red silk robe she had wrapped around her._

_I looked down at what I was wearing_,_ sweatpants and a white t-shirt - we wanted a casual dinner._

_Bella wiped her mouth with her napkin and looked at everything except me, then she finally looked at me and she seemed very nervous._

_"Edward, I'm pregnant."_

_I blinked, speechless._

_"How far along are you?" I couldn't help the grin that crept onto my face._

_I could see a hint of a smile on her lips._

_"About seven weeks."_

_I stood up and walked over to her, And she stood up as well but with caution._

_I took her into my arms and buried my nose in her hair. __"I don't know about you, but I'm fucking ecstatic!" I felt like I couldn't hug her tight enough._

_"Really?" She sounded relived._

_"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? My fiancée is having my baby!"_

_"Fiancée? Since when?"_

_"Aren't we getting married?"_

_"Married?" She tore herself away from me. "Edward, we've been together for a year, and you only moved in two months ago. We're not ready to get married. Besides, you haven't even proposed."_

_"I'll propose right now." I got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan? Will you marry me?"_

_"No, Edward. I can't get married right now!"_

_"I'm not saying we should get married tomorrow. I just want to be engaged." I stood up, feeling like a fool. "Besides, why can't you get married?"_

_"Because I already got married when I was young just because I was pregnant, and it was too soon, too fast, I don't want to make that same mistake." She said it like it was obvious._

_"So you think marrying me would be a mistake?" The heartbreak was unbearable._

_"No! Of course not, Edward, but there are lots of things to consider! Lizzie and the boys are just getting used to you living here! I can't just spring this on them. Bringing a new man permanently into my... our life is something they have to be alright with, too."_

_"The boys like me, Bella, and as for Lizzie, she doesn't like anyone and you know that!" I was seething._

_"Gabriel and Michael are four years old, Edward. They like you because you sneak them candy when you think I'm not looking! And Lizzie is almost sixteen, she's just afraid I'll get hurt."_

_"I think you're just looking for excuses not to marry me!" My anger was boiling and I was about to snap._

_"Can you blame me after what happened with Jacob?"_

_"I am not your ex-husband, Bella! I wouldn't cheat on you!" I was pretty irrational at that point._

_"How can I be sure of that, Edward? I'm a single mother with three kids, no real job skills, or job history. What man could possibly want me?!"_

_"Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder that myself!"_ _I would regret those words for the rest of my life. I turned around, instantly feeling guilty._

_I could hear her gasp and sobbing quietly._

_I walked towards the door._

_"Edward, if you leave now, don't you ever come back! You hear me? Ever!"_

_I put on my shoes and took my jacket._

_"Fine by me" And I left._

_

* * *

_

I sighed.

"Alice, what do I do to make this better?"

"I don't know, Edward. Based on what I could hear when Bella called and from what you told me, neither of you wants to break up, but you're both so stubborn neither of you will back down since Bella is pregnant, she's overly emotional and might forgive you if you go over there NOW and apologize."

For about the hundredth time since she called, I sighed.

"Alright, Alice, Thanks for helping."

"No problem. What else are little sisters for other than to annoy you to death?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. Love you! Bye."

"Love you too. Now go! Bye. I'll see you at the family BBQ.

I hung up, put on my shoes, took my jacket, and ran out the door.

As I drove, I let my mind wander, images of the baby coming into my head.

What would it look like? Would it have my hair? Or my eyes? Or Bella's lips?

Would it look anything like Lizzie, who was the spitting image of her mom with just a few bits of her father here and there?

Would it be a ball of energy, like the twins?

The images disappeared when I pulled up to the house. The lights in the living room were on, most likely meaning Jacob had dropped off the kids early.

I walked up to the door, preparing to face the wrath of Lizzie. Hopefully she was in a better mood than she usually was after she came home from "daddy's weekends."

The door was ripped open before I even touched it.

I looked up, hoping it was Bella rather than her teenage daughter, who could be a little scary sometimes... No such luck.

I took in her appearance to try and to determine the level of her anger.

Her usually plump lips were pulled into a thin line, and her big brown eyes were simmering with anger.

Elizabeth Renee Swan Black.

Her skin was a little dark like her dad's, but her long brown hair, heart shaped face, pointy chin, and her button nose, came from her mom.

She crossed her arms, signaling I was not getting in without an explanation.

"Are you the reason she's crying?" Thank god she didn't get her figure from her father or I'd be dead.

I gulped. "Yes, but I'm gonna fix it."

She looked me up and down. "You'd better. If you start fighting again I'll kick you out. The twins don't need to hear my mom and her boyfriend arguing over her getting knocked up."

My eyes became wide. "You know?"

"Of course I know. If you would pay attention, you would have noticed earlier too. Now get up there and make my mother stop crying."

She moved out of the way and I dashed up the stairs. 

As I got closer to our room, I could hear better and better the sounds of her sobbing.

I opened the door and saw her curled up underneath the purple comforter.

I crept over to the bed, took off my shoes, and dropped my jacket on the floor.

I slid underneath the covers and wrapped my arms around her. She probably knew I was there, because she didn't flinch and her sobs softened.

I buried my nose in her hair.

"I'm so sorry I said all that stuff. Please believe me that I didn't mean any of it."

She sniffed. "I know, I'm just so insecure about everything, and it's not that I don't want to marry you, Edward I do. But you're a lot younger then I am. I'm thirty four." She had turned in my arms and was staring at me with her big doe eyes.

I chuckled. "Bella I'm twenty eight. It's not that big of a difference."

"Maybe not but, I just need time, and I need to talk to the kids about being pregnant first."

I wrapped my arms more firmly around her. "Elizabeth knows that you're pregnant."

Her eyes became wide.

"How does she know?"

"No clue. She said if I would pay more attention, I would have noticed too." I smirked.

She giggled. "That's probably true."

I pecked her softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, and I'm sorry I pushed you about marriage. We don't need to be engaged until you're ready."

She looked at me strangely and giggled. "I'm fine with being engaged. I just don't know about getting married until maybe after the baby is born."

"So does that mean I can call you my fiancée?"

"Yes, you can say I'm your fiancée. You can even change your facebook status."

I kissed her hard as soon as those words left her lips.

It took her some seconds, But she soon responded and kissed me back.

I licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, caressing her tongue against mine.

I pulled away from her, gasping for air.

That was when I noticed how red her eyes were. I realized my face was probably worse than hers. "Were you up all night?"

She nodded. "Were you?"

"Yeah."

She looked down for a moment and then looked right back into my eyes.

"Maybe we should get down and talk to the kids."

I nodded. "Let me just wash up first."

I got up and walked into the private bathroom, which Bella and I shared.

I looked into the mirror and really took in my appearance. My eyes were red, and I had a little scruff from not having shaved in a while.

I washed my face, and as I was brushing my teeth, Bella came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me before washing her own face.

I smiled and noticed she was in the robe she had been wearing last night, but she had on some silk pajamas, not sexy lingerie.

I finished brushing and walked out of the bathroom holding Bella's hand.

Bella tugged on my hand a little bit and I looked down at her.

"Do you want to come with me to the doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"Of course I do. I want to see our baby."

Bella giggled, probably because I was so cheesy. 

Lizzie and the boys were in the living room.

The twins were fighting over some robot toy.

Even though they had two identical ones, they still managed to fight over it. "Gabe, Mickey, stop fighting NOW!" When it came to parenting, Bella was the best.

The boys both looked up and separated.

I decided it was best to let Bella do the talking. These were, after all, her biological kids.

"Listen, kids." Bella and I both sat down on the couch, and Gabe immediately crawled onto Bella's lap.

Gabriel Charles Swan Black looked mostly like his mother. He had Bella's brown big eyes, a button nose, pointed chin, full lips, and a heart-shaped face. Like his father, he had black hair and dark skin, and of course he had his father's figure and appetite. He was a big momma's boy.

Mickey got up and sat on my lap.

Michael William Swan Black looked just like his mom: brown eyes, brown hair, full lips, fair skin, a button nose, and pointed chin. The only thing he got from his father was his figure and appetite.

Bella hugged Gabe close to her and rested her chin on his head.

"Mommy has some news."

The boys both looked at her, and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"You know how you and Mickey were in Mommy's belly?"

Gabe and Mickey both nodded.

"Well, Mommy has another baby in her belly."

Gabe and Mickey looked confused.

"Is Eddie the daddy? Why did you eat a baby? Where do babies come from?" The questions were launched at us like torpedoes.

Bella laughed.

"Yes, Edward is the daddy, and I didn't eat the baby. It grows in my belly like the Tree you and Gabe put outside. And you'll get to know where babies come from when you are older."

Gabe was disappointed but quickly got over it when a thought popped into his head.

"When can we play with it?"

Bella hugged him.

"Aww, honey, not for a while, but you can teach it a lot of things when it's old enough."

Gabe seemed happy with that answer.

I cleared my throat.

"And there's something else," Bella said.

Lizzie looked surprised and so did the boys.

"Edward and I are engaged."

Lizzie stood up, looking outraged, and stormed upstairs and slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Bella sighed, putting her hands against her forehead and rubbing her temples.

Mickey looked up at me." What's engaged?"

Answering the question felt a little strange.

"It's when you promise to love each other, and then after a while you give each other rings in a church and then you're married." I felt satisfied with that answer and hoped Mickey felt the same.

"Ohh, so you promise to get married sometime?" Gabe asked.

Bella and I looked at each other and then both said at the same time. "Yes."

* * *

**  
I would like to point out that i am not perfectly satisfied with this chapter but i needed to get it out of the way so i could introduce the story.  
I want to make another chapter but it probably wont be as long as this one i will make chapters through out the pregnancy like when she goes to the doctor for the first time the twelve week appointment and twenty week appointment first kick and stuff like that and i might do something after the birth.**


	2. How About That Ice Cream?

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update but things have been out of control! mom has bone cancer and stuff and we just moved but i hope i can get back on track soon enough just bear with me

_**Disclaimer: Most of these characters are Stephanie Meyer's property, but a couple of them and the story line is a figment of my own dirty mind**_

_**

* * *

**_

I walked up the stairs to my daughter's bedroom with my heart pounding, dreading the conversation that would surely end with someone in tears.

I entered her room and sat on her bed.

"Lizzie, talk to me. Why did you storm out?"

Lizzie didn't answer right away.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I'm fine with you being pregnant and getting married, Mom." She looked at me and I could see tears in her eyes.

"You know Lizzie, I'm against lying." I moved and sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I swear I'm not lying. Me being angry has nothing to do with you or Edward. I'm angry because of Dad." She put her head on my shoulder.

"What happened?" I started touching her hair.

"Dad's moving in with that Bit..."

"Elizabeth Renee!"

"Sorry, I mean he's moving in with Sandra and she doesn't want us to stay over every other weekend because she says she doesn't need a constant reminder that Dad was once married and has three kids. And Dad's going along with it." She took tissues from her bedside table and wiped her eyes.

"God, it's just like your father to go along with everything a pretty girl says just because she smiles at him."

I kissed the top of her head.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Is Dad my real father?"

"Of course he is! Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Sandra said that he probably wasn't even my real dad, and that you were just a slut that slept around and then forced Dad into fatherhood."

I groaned. I was going to have to yell at Jacob later.

"Lizzie, have you looked in the mirror? You look so much like your dad that if I didn't know any better, I'd say you weren't mine." Lizzie giggled.

"Can I come with you to your sonogram today?"

"Of course you can., I was gonna ask you anyway since the boys have a play date at Alice and Jasper's. And I was thinking we could go have lunch and ice cream after wards." I hugged her.

"Now go get dressed. We have to go in fifteen minutes," I walked out the door and straight downstairs into Edward's arms.

The ride to the doctor's was uneventful after we dropped the boys off.

Even though we were early, the doctor led us right in and told me to take off my pants, get up on the table and he'd be back in five.

I did as he told, and I couldn't help but notice the puzzled look on Edward's face.

"You know Bella, if I said that to you I'd be punched in the face."

At that moment Dr. Cheney came in.

"By the way Bella, Angela said to tell you that she said "hi." I smiled as he sat down in front of me and did the checkup.

"Oh yeah, how is Angela's pregnancy coming along?"

Ben grimaced a little. "Pretty good, but since we found out we're having quadruplets, she's been put on three months bed rest."

"When´s her due date?"

"Next month, but it's multiples so it's most likely this week or next."

"Well, be sure to let me know."

"No problem. Well, everything looks good here. Let's look at that kid."

He set up the sonogram and turned it on.

"Alright, here is your uterus, here is the amniotic sac, and this is the fetus. See that flicker? That's the heartbeat. Congratulations, you are indeed pregnant and looks like you are about seven weeks along."

I felt the excitement bubble up in my stomach and I held back a squeal.

I stood up after I wiped the gel off my stomach and put my clothes on.

I jumped on Edward and hugged him tightly. "We're having a baby!"

Edward smiled and nodded.

Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"So, how about that ice cream?"

* * *

Please if you read the story review i makes me update much faster if i know people are actually reading this


End file.
